Traumatic Brain Injury (TBI) presents an urgent public health concern. The Center for Disease Control reports that the annual incidence of TBI amongst civilians in the United States is approximately 1.7 million, of which 53,000 are fatal. The present inventor submits that current dummies that are used in brain injury prevention efforts are limited in that they use gross head kinematic measures (acceleration and angular velocity) to try to predict injury risk. The present inventors further submit that those measures, however, are only loosely related to brain injury risk, whereas the association is often dependent on the context and specific characteristics of the exposure.
There is need for a more consistent and accurate simulation of a brain (or other anatomical regions) subjected to deformation or movement. There is a need for an improved method and system for assessing brain injury (or other anatomical regions related injury).